


Perfect

by guremahishin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guremahishin/pseuds/guremahishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written via some kissing prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Caeldori promised she wouldn’t rely on that book to win Dwyer’s heart anymore. In fairness, it seems she doesn’t have to. He really seems to like her for her, very genuinely; to be quite fond despite his usual manner.

But even if they are sort of maybe going out, Caeldori has nothing to reference to do well at this! No practical experience for certain, and Dwyer has insisted on no book. How can she court him perfectly?

She considers asking her father, because surely he courted her mother perfectly, but that seems perfectly mortifying. Besides, she’s not convinced Dwyer and her mother are comparable.

She would like to trust that her best is good enough, but her own standards are nagging at her and for Dwyer’s sake too, she’d like things to be perfect. It’s fine though, she tells herself. She may have kept her word and thrown the book away, but she remembers a thing or two from it.

Next they’re sitting and chatting, Caeldori decides to give something she remembers a shot. She tosses her hair and bats her eyes - as if that had been effective before - and leans in his direction. She means to hover close to his lips and draw him in, but clearly she’s not as confident in this move as she would like. It looks more like hesitation than teasing.

“What are you doing?”

Dwyer sounds about as impressed with that move as he has been with anything else to come out of that book. Maybe she should have considered that those suggestions were, in fact, not perfect for him. He’d said so, hadn’t he?

She backs up from leaning in and blushes as she answers, “Kissing… you…?”

“You never got there.”

Before Caeldori has time to be properly relieved that at least the idea of a kiss didn’t seem to be a problem, he’s put a hand on her cheek and pressed a soft, brief kiss to her lips himself. It's perfect.


End file.
